universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Steven Star/The end of Empty Slot 2
It’s time, baby. The winner is here. Winners *The Eds (9 votes) *Robin (9 votes) *Cyborg (9 votes) *Dennis (8 votes) *Hiro Hamada (8 votes) *The Eds (Myself) - What can I say, Ed, Edd, n Eddy was my freaking childhood. It brought mainly memories along with many other CN original, especially in the summer of 2005 and 2007. I’m sorry if I was acting more of a nostalgiatard, blessing my past along, but it’s mean a lot to re-live as a young adult. Like I say, the reason why their was “The Rules Breaker” after the first Empty Slot was because I didn’t felt like beating the dead house of Watson (After all, Ed was his first moveset.) After all, half of Lawl Ultimate’s old character are now remade, by many lawlers. But by the help of many, they returned back and gain the votes their truly deserve. And lucky me, this is also the first Tag Team “Pokemon Trainer" Style character. *Robin and Cyborg (Both Myself) - Well now, this turn out to be the Titan time to shine. Raven is in my series and Starfire and Beast Boy are finally in the LwG4 series. Now all of the 5 main member of Teen Titans are finally in the battleground. And to think I lost faith in the Titan fandom. (It’s a personal issues, mainly those who are blaming with hate from "Teen Titan Go!”. Anyway, happy to see both of they win at the same. *Dennis (Anonymous) - Well now, another part of the SpongeBob’s character winning. Son ironically it’s funny. Like I say before I like this idea of gaving a special characters in SpongeBob Squarepants, especially with Dennis in the best movie evah. *Hiro Hamada (WageGannon6) - Oh boy, it’s Big Hero 6! Never realize expect Hiro to win, but why not, I enjoy the movie and the characters in it. Hiro look interest for a moveset, mainly in his use in his moveset, like Bayman. I think I get enjoy doing his moveset. Speaking of which, it’s time to number the rest of the count. Runner-ups Close to become in the Midway Era after the Third Era of Elite . 7 -Dan Vs. -Mordecai and Rigby -Dean Ambrose -Nacho Libre -Chiro Safe Safe into joining the next Empty Slot and has one more chance. 6 -Sub-Zero -Elite Beat Agents -Han Solo -Cassandra Alexander -Ryuko Matoi -Jafar -The Terminator -Sailor Venus 5 -Buck -Mrs. Incredible -Naoto Shirogane -Swagmaster -Jimmy -Vemon -Colonal Radec 4 -Liu Kang -Smoke -Kenshi -de Blob -Lance -Saki Tsuzura -Vitruvius -Karas -Kratos -Pai Chan -Zack Ryder -Johnny Joestar -Demon King Dabura -Xiba -Cecil -Eve -Davy Jones -Oogie Boogie -Amelia -MetalHead -Rules Breaker #1 3 -Erron Black -Kung Jin -Seifer Almasy -Rikku -Filia -Ranga the Bloodedge -Sol-Badguy -Sharla -Maya -Vector -Spike -Dolph Ziggler -Ramona Flowers -The 9th Doctor -K’ -Quote -Mirage -Tomo Asama -Aides Pearce -Gunvolts -Baconator -Rules Breaker #3 Penalty Zone With less votes than expect, these characters are penalty for the next empty slot. They would returned someday. 2 -Kung Lao -Takada Takahashi -Painwheel -Jago -Flynn Schifo -Elizabeth -Aigis -Teddie -Yang Xian Long -Henry Cooldown -Nightmare -Lars Alexandersson -Bass -Spectacular Spider-Man -Reimu Hakurei -The Mask -Agnes Oblige 1 -Kabal -Stryker -D’Vorah -Lloyd Irving -Stahn -Ludger -Protoman -Mitch -LEGO Batman -Nathan Spencer -The Finisher -Kevin Mask Removed Removed characters in the Empty Slot, no longer in the Empty Slots series. <0 -Neo -Bibleman -Eliza -Omastar -Rules Breaker #2 Now then, time to exposed the Three Rules Breakers in this series. Time to open the Star Vault. Rules Breaker #1 - Iron Man from The Marvel Comic by Smash Bros Lawl. 2 (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7O6o8lIMSeE ) Iron Man has moveset and I thought it’s didn’t that good. The loopholes is that this moveset is not awfully, just need some improved. Plus, Iron Man is one my favorite superhero, and I know I can do the Movie Version, but I prefer having fun with the Comic and MvC3 versions. Rules Breaker #2 - Albert Stark from A Million Ways to Die in the West I’m going to be honest, I like this movie. It’s a gulity pressure. Joke Moveset or not, I was thinking of doing Albert’s Moveset. The loopholes is when I say I’m not doing Seth MacFarlane’s character, I’m mostly pointing out Family Guy, American Dad, and The Cleveland Show. A Million Ways to Die in the West maybe from the same guy, but not, in my opinion, not as infamous as the main 3 show he did. (Thou he’s out now, don’t be sad, I’m OK with you give it a nega-vote, in your opinion.) Rules Breaker #3 -Emerl from Sonic Battle A personal underrated character in the Sonic’s Series. A soulless robot becoming a fun-loving mech with personality traits during the story of Sonic Battle is a good character. (That, and like Gamma….. :( ) Yea. A Loopholes is simple, I don’t hate Sonic, I just try to stay away from the negative side of fanbase. (That, and the dead house from earlier.) Anyway, I'm happy to brought up the news. It's best if I leave and finished a few things. Here's the new roster: Category:Blog posts